


Vital Violence

by flickawhip



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-16 18:00:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5835394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. </p><p>Missy and River romance... kinda.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vital Violence

"Don't touch her..."

Missy pulls Kate away, hating that she has to save this pathetic human but knowing that River will never forgive her otherwise. The half-human, half-time-lord woman drives her insane but she needs her. 

River jerks awake with a scream, startling both Missy and Kate, Kate moving away and staring even as Missy moves to help River, noting that, for a vicious time-lady, Missy is incredibly gentle with her. 

"You... are late."

"And you were dead."

"Were?"

Missy half-shrugs. 

"I revived you."

River smirks, then pulls Missy into a fierce kiss, not once caring that the Doctor's latest find is staring at them both in horror. 

"We should put the human back... before Mr Angry Scottish Man comes to find you..."

Missy murmurs, moving to place another kiss on River's lips. 

Once they have returned Kate, noting her hatred in her eyes, River locks them both in the TARDIS. 

It is just them again, together, for as long as they want.


End file.
